Question: Evaluate. $\dfrac{\sqrt[3]{-5}}{40^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13}}}=$
Solution: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{\sqrt[3]{-5}}{40^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac13}}}&=\dfrac{\sqrt[3]{-5}}{\sqrt[3]{40}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[3]{\dfrac{-5}{40}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[3]{-\dfrac{1}{8}} \\\\ &=-\dfrac{1}{\sqrt[3]{8}} \\\\ &=-\dfrac12 \end{aligned}$